In the resource recovery industry many tools employ anchoring systems that maintain the tools in place within tubing or in the open hole. Oftentimes, a slip system is part of the anchor system. Commonly, slips employ a track at the side of each slip to ensure it is retained in the cone against which the slip is set. While the system mostly works as intended, it does suffer from a relatively short track length due to geometrical constraints of the slip system and hence slips can under some conditions be liberated from the cone. This is undesirable as it can sometimes result in poor set status or in loss of a slip entirely. The art then will well receive alternative constructions that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.